


Cry

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [7]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Snufkin finds his own children.





	Cry

There was someone crying in the forest. Several someones. Snufkin didn't know who they were, but they sounded familiar. Not familiar enough to recognise their voices, but familiar enough to realise he knew them. 

He pushed aside a tree branch and found, to his surprise, a pack of very familiar woodies. "What are you doing here?" Snufkin asked incredulously. 

Immediately the woodies stopped crying and scrambled over each other to reach him and cling to the hem of his coat and crawl onto his shoulders. They would have buried themselves into his very skin if they could. 

"Missed you." One woodie mumbled shyly into the fabric of Snufkin's trousers. 

"We wan'ed tuh stay wi' you!" Another declared, using his arm as a ladder. 

"Oh my, oh my." Snufkin crouched down and gathered all six of them into his arms. He hadn't realised that they would miss him too, although he certainly missed them. He did love to be alone, but something inside him had clicked when he was looking after the woodies for that one day. After being reluctant to let them follow him around at first, he'd quickly settled into a parental role. And he enjoyed it. The woodies were such well behaved children, he didn't think he could have looked after them as well if they were anything like his mymble siblings.

"Now, now, why were you all crying?"

"Got los'" 

"Couldn't find you!"

"Stinky yelled at us!"

"An' he tried to steal us."

Snufkin narrowed his eyes. "Stinky did what?"

"Tried ta steal us!"

"An' shouted!"

Snufkin shushed them and cuddled them all up against him. Stinky no doubt had another stupid plan to attempt to steal from a bank. Snufkin would deal with him later, but first he had to take care of his children.

* * *

Snufkin took the woodies back to his campsite and made fish soup for all of them. They were messy eaters and drank straight from the bowl but that was alright, as Snufkin didn't have enough spoons for all of them and didn't particularly care about table manners. In fact, he was completely against them. If someone was hungry, why should you impose rules on them for them to be able to eat? Besides that, he didn't own a table.

The woodies curled up around him at bedtime as he played them a lullaby on his harmonica. They dozed off peacefully, listening to the music and Snufkin was happy he had been blessed with such darling, precious, well-behaved children. Bedtime, in Mymblemamma's house took around three hours and there were always stragglers, although that was a combination of how many children she had and how badly behaved they were.

He was a lot less happy when he saw a shadow lurking outside of his tent. Carefully, Snufkin crept to the entrance of his tent and slipped out. Stinky was looking around and muttering to himself, connivingly.

"...where did they go...they'd make perfect accomplices...imagine a whole team of bank robbers!"

"Stinky."

Stinky yelped and turned to face Snufkin. "Ah! Hello, Snufkin. I was just uhhh-"

"Kidnapping, Stinky? I didn't think even you would sink so low."

"How did you- I mean- kidnap? Kidnapping! Why, I never! How dare you accuse me! You don't have any proof!"

"I've got six eye witnesses and a character reference from every single person in the Valley."

Snufkin took a step forwards and Stinky took a step back. "You don't ever touch my children."

"Your children!?"

"Mine." He growled, stalking forwards, baring his sharp fangs.

Stinky stumbled backwards, terrified. "Help! Ahhh! Somebody help! He's going to eat me!"

Lights started turning on in Moomin House, a small white figure climbed through the window at the top of the house and fell down the rope ladder before running towards them. Snufkin, for the first time in history, ignored Moomin, and continued to advance on Stinky. Stinky. Stinky continued to back away and back away and back away until-

A loud splash echoed throughout the valley.

Snufkin laughed as Stinky shrieked and shouted, having just fallen into the river. The woodies, by then having heard all the commotion, gathered outside the tent and giggled at the sight. Moomin gasped in surprise at the sight of them. The rest of the Moomin family, including Little My finally reached the campsite and Snufkin sighed.

Oh dear, he would have to explain what happened. Stupid Stinky. Too bad the river wasn't deep enough to drown in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic I wrote for Mune! This is the last one in this series (unless I write more!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
